<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Sky, Calm Water by syntaxerror101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905136">Blue Sky, Calm Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntaxerror101/pseuds/syntaxerror101'>syntaxerror101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2Jae, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Choi Youngjae, Artist Im Jaebum | JB, M/M, Markjin, Mentions of Anxiety, Student Choi Youngjae, Student Im Jaebum | JB, mentions of artists, mentions of depression, some jackjae mentioned!, theyre all students basically..., will upload reference pictures for art where necessary!, yugbam - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntaxerror101/pseuds/syntaxerror101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebeom and Youngjae are partnered up for a project. It should be as simple as talk, brainstorm, create. That turns out to be a bit harder than either of them were expecting. The reason being- the core of what made them the type pained artists they were. Hopefully days filled with blue sky's and calm waters can help them create a masterpiece.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blue, Bird, Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay the summary may need some work but I cannot think of anything. Either way! I thought it was time to finally upload this, I started writing it back in January/February I think but didn't think it was worth posting. Rereading it now on month ? of quarantine, it made me realize how much I miss writing and 2jae... So here's this! I have a couple chapters ready but decided I'm gonna upload them one at a time every couple of days. I hope you all like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After weeks of bleak gray skies and constant rain, the sky had finally cleared up, giving way to the calming blue that lay above. The sun basked the world in all its glory and the birds chirped in delight.</p>
<p>Jaebeom felt the same way the birds did. The world in gray was such an ugly sight to him, it did nothing but suck the joy out of everything, him included. He depended so much on the wide blue sky and the gentle sunlight to give him that sense of happiness and calmness he needed so much. </p>
<p>
  <i>I hope this means today will go well.</i>
</p>
<p>He didn’t feel the need to dress up for the first day back to class, there was no one he cared to impress. Casually adorned in black pants and a simple white shirt, he grabbed a long beige coat from his closet and finished it off with his trusty LA baseball cap. After a second of contemplating, he decided on his favorite white air force ones. </p>
<p>The early afternoon sunlight on his skin recharged him, his friends often compared him to plants during photosynthesis. The fog in his brain had cleared, giving way to hopeful thoughts and good nerves. It was the first day of his last semester in University. In five months, he’d be walking across the podium and be set free into the world to work in a career he actually felt passionate about- photojournalism. The last four years have been hectic and stressful, but all for good cause. He anticipated the future excitingly, despite the nerves that never seemed to go away, only change in degree.</p>
<p>Walking through campus to get to class, he skillfully dodged the confused freshman and walked fast enough to avoid having to give any directions. He arrived 20 minutes early, but there were already a few people in class scattered throughout the tables. He was going to pay them no mind until someone looked up at him. Jaebeom could just barely make out their eyes covered under stray strands of hair; the rest of his face covered with a facemask. They held eye contact for a few seconds, but for some reason, it felt like a lot longer to him. Eventually, the other looked away, seemingly uninterested. Left dumbfounded, he stood near the entrance for a moment. It was when a student asked to be excused that Jaebeom seemed to get out of his trance. There was <i>something</i>, something he couldn’t quite pinpoint in that person’s eyes, that immediately piqued Jaebeom’s interest. </p>
<p>He took a seat in the far back of the class, right next to the wall. It gave him a perfect view of everything and everyone around him. One of his favorite things to do was people watch, or in his current case, person watch. With his elbow on the table and chin in his hand, his eyes lingered on the mysterious figure. </p>
<p>The windows that lined the back of the class allowed for just the perfect amount of sunlight to come into the classroom, enough for the class to be illuminated with the lights were off and to not be annoying when the professors gave lectures. Right now, the sunlight was doing a perfect job at showcasing the middle row <i>that person</i> was sitting in. <br/>All Jaebeom could really make out from his slumped over body, as he rested his head on the crevice of his arm, was a pencil moving idly. He was dressed in black from head to toe, but something seemed to radiate from him. Or maybe it was just the sunlight.</p>
<p>Whatever it was, Jaebeom was having a hard time looking away.</p>
<p>The closer it got for class to start; more students started filling the seats. Eventually the view of his new interest became obscured by a ridiculously tall student. From the little he was still able to make out, the two seemed to be talking to each other. Jaebeom was forced to look away now that class was starting.</p>
<p>But unsurprisingly, it didn’t last long. His eyes kept diverting back in his direction before he even noticed. It wasn’t like he was missing anything important; it was just the same first day stuff was always. Syllabus, professor name and email, don’t plagiarize, attendance policy, nothing really important. He thought.</p>
<p>“Any questions regarding the partner project?”</p>
<p>Jaebeom’s ears perked at the words, eyes widening. He had only zoned out for a few seconds and now there was a partner project, on the first day?</p>
<p>“What partner project?” Jaebeom whispered to the student next to him, a red headed painting major named Mark he’d had a few classes with before.</p>
<p>“Semester long collaboration, it’s literally in bold,” he drew Jaebeom’s attention to the bold text on the syllabus in front of him. “If you stopped staring…”</p>
<p>Jaebeom swatted his hand away, definitely not embarrassed. “Want to work together?”</p>
<p>Mark gave him an unimpressed look, “He’s assigning the partners. It’s in bold man.” </p>
<p>Jaebeom’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ shape but furrowed his brow when he turned back to Mark. “I’m never asking you anything again,” he feigned offense.</p>
<p>The corner of Mark’s mouth twitched, threatening to smile, but he was adamant about continuing to tease Jaebeom. “Hope that means you’re going to pay attention.”</p>
<p>Before Jaebeom could come up with a good enough comeback (the pink on his cheeks came faster), the professor called on Mark, catching the both of them off guard. “You’re going to be working with Jinyoung, raise your hand.” He motioned to the student in question. In one of the tables near the front of the class a not so bad looking guy with glasses raised his hands, he looked almost too enthusiastic.</p>
<p>Jaebeom could feel eyes on him, and instinctively his followed. It was the same guy from earlier, looking at him. He was leaning back in his seat with his head slightly turned toward Jaebeom. All Jaebeom could see was still just his eyes, and he could not bring himself to look away. It was <i>him</i> who did first, unfazed by the little interaction.</p>
<p>What the hell was that.</p>
<p>Jaebeom shook his head, annoyed at the way his heart picked up a few paces.</p>
<p>This time, Jaebeom actually paid attention to what the professor was saying, keeping watch to see if any of the names matched the guy. For some reason, he felt relieved at him still not being called, but he also didn’t want to have the bad luck of being partnered with him after their practically nonexistent interaction.</p>
<p>“Jaebeom,” He turned toward the professor, nerves bubbling in his stomach. “You’re going to be working with Choi Youngjae.” </p>
<p>At the sound of his name, the man he secretly hoped for turned toward him again and coolly waved before turning his attention back to the front of the class. He didn’t even have a chance to react before the professor continued.</p>
<p>“You look like an idiot,” Mark whispered to him, trying to stifle a laugh at Jaebeom’s attempt at a scowl.</p>
<p>With a new feeling surging inside of him, he finally turned his attention to the bold text on the paper in front of him.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>This will be a semester long portfolio building project. Partners are set to meet throughout the semester and work with their median to build a series on the theme of your choosing. There will be check-ups throughout, so work diligently. This is 60% of your grade! Best of luck to all the artists.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>*No exceptions. You cannot change partners. I personally made these parings based on what I know you can do as artists. I expect great work to come out of this.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>The paper on Jaebeom’s hand began to shake. He wasn’t sure if he hated his professor or wanted to give him a kiss. Whatever it was, excitement was starting to settle in along with his nerves. There was something telling him this was going to be good. It was going to be a good last semester.</p>
<p>The professor went on, “There’s still an hour before class is supposed to end, but since I already went through the important stuff- feel free to meet with your partners to talk about this. I recommend you share your contact information with each other.” He motioned with his arms for the students to start moving around.</p>
<p>Mark got up from his seat and gave him an obnoxious slap on the back, “Good luck man.” The evil grin on his face wished for his demise.</p>
<p>“I hate you Mark! Glad I don’t have to see you again!” Jaebeom said after him, only earning him a laugh in response.</p>
<p>He was nervous. Whatever this new emotion that had overcome him was, it had been a while since he felt it. He didn’t quite know what to do with himself.</p>
<p>He turned toward where <i>Youngjae</i> was sitting but was surprised to see he wasn’t there anymore. He felt disappointment wash over him, his shoulders sagging in response.</p>
<p>He was sensitive, he wore his heart on his sleeve. It was no surprise he laid his head down on the table and started doodling sad faces on the syllabus. On the seventh sad face the man magically appeared next to him (Youngjae had just gone out to refill his water bottle but came back to his partner moping for some reason).</p>
<p>“Hey man... are you good?” Youngjae leaned down, attempting to meet his eyes. He was just able to make out the slightest pout on his lips before Jaebeom jumped up, caught by surprise. He clumsily covered his paper with his hands. “Jumpy…” Youngjae said to himself, taking a seat next to Jaebeom.</p>
<p>“Youngjae, hi,” An awkward smile stretched across Jaebeom’s face, hands ‘nonchalantly’ flipping his paper over. He mechanically extended his right hand, “I’m Jaebeom.”</p>
<p>Youngjae slowly nodded, eyebrows furrowed in confused. He looked at Jaebeom’s hand and pushed it down on the table. “I know.”</p>
<p>Jaebeom looked at his <s>dumb</s> hand on the table and back toward Youngjae, arguing with his face muscles for not being able to form a normal smile. “Right, yeah.”</p>
<p>Youngjae turned his chair toward Jaebeom and sat with his legs crossed, his elbow on the table with his hand supporting his head. “You’re a lot less cool than you look, Jaebeom.”</p>
<p>Jaebeom was just able to make out a smile under his mask by the way his eyes turned up. He let out a sigh and shook his head. “I get that more often than I’d like to admit. Sorry.” He bowed his head in apology.</p>
<p>“No, don’t do that. I’m no one special.” Youngjae hooked his fingers on the brim of Jaebeom’s hat and pushed his head upright. “You didn’t make me uncomfortable.” </p>
<p>Once Jaebeom was back upright, Youngjae used his <s>pretty</s> fingers to pull his face mask down. He almost let out a sigh at the sight of his calming smile. “I’m glad…” His eyes tried to take everything in. His soft skin, his smooth nose, his sharp eyes with the perfectly placed beauty mark underneath his right eye, and a particularly charming one on his neck. He really tried not to look at his lips, but they looked so inviting; so perfectly soft, plump, and pink. His cupids bow was perfect. He must have been staring for a few more seconds than he should have when he noticed them turn from a smile to a smirk. Jaebeom’s eyes shot up to meet Youngjae’s and he immediately resembled the shade of pink he was admiring. He turned away, covering his face his hand to hide his embarrassment. He was just barely able to mumble a sorry.</p>
<p>Youngjae stifled a laugh, amused. He was further proving his point. “Anyway, let’s get to the task at hand.”</p>
<p>It took him a few moments to realize what Youngjae was talking about.</p>
<p>
  <i>What are you doing?!</i>
</p>
<p>“Are you going to want my number or not?” Youngjae’s surprisingly stern voice ripped at his thoughts.</p>
<p>Jaebeom looked up, worried look on his face. “Yeah, yeah sorry.” The pink on his cheeks did not seem to go down. “You’re not going to abandon me, are you?” </p>
<p>Youngjae wore the same uninterested expression as before, Good Job, Jaebeom. “Even if I wanted to, I can’t. It’s in bold,” he pointed toward the flipped over syllabus next to Jaebeom. “We’re stuck together for the rest of the semester, rather you get your act together or not.”</p>
<p>Jaebeom’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ again, caught off guard by how direct Youngjae was. It kind of seemed to fit his persona though. “I’ll try my best,” He slowly nodded, eyes cast down on Youngjae’s crossed legs. Suddenly remembering Youngjae’s initial question, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to him, nervous smile on his face the whole time. </p>
<p>Youngjae took his phone in his ring clad hands, “You didn’t put your password in.” </p>
<p>Jaebeom leaned back against the wall, trying to relax. “Don’t have one.”</p>
<p>Youngjae nodded and clicked the phone on. “You’re a photography major.”</p>
<p>Jaebeom wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement, slightly tilting his head. Youngjae was really pretty. His hair fell perfectly over his face, just enough to decorate it but not completely obstruct it. The sun illuminated him perfectly. “What makes you think that?” He wanted to take a photo of him so bad.</p>
<p>Youngjae had his eyes on the phone in front of him. “No university student I know cares enough about their pets to have a perfectly composition photo of them as their wallpaper, assuming that is your cat.” He scanned the photo one more time before unlocking the phone. Fingers skillfully swiping down on the screen to search for the contacts app instead of looking for it through the apps.</p>
<p>Jaebeom quietly observed. “Good point,” he nodded to himself. “I’m a photojournalism major. That is my cat though, Nora. I miss her every day.”</p>
<p>Youngjae quickly typed his number in and looked up at Jaebeom, a hint of something in his eyes. “Is she dead?”</p>
<p>“No!” Jaebeom’s face immediately took on a frown, even to think of it! “She stays with my parents back in Seoul since she’s too old to travel. I don’t even want to think of that.” He covered his ears with his hands.</p>
<p>Youngjae smiled at his <s>cute</s> reaction. “It’s not my fault you phrased it like that! I’m glad she’s alive,” he passed Jaebeom his phone back. “She’s very cute.”</p>
<p>“Thank you…” His voice trailed off as he looked at the magic numbers he now possessed; initial panic gone. He looked back up to Youngjae, “And your major? I haven’t gotten any hints.”</p>
<p>Youngjae pulled his phone out of his coat pocket and flashed his lock screen at him. The beautiful scene of <i>Judith Beheading Holofernes</i> by Artemisia Gentileschi shined back at him. “Painting…?” Youngjae motioned for him to keep going. “…oil?”</p>
<p>Youngjae nodded, satisfied. “Correct.” He stuffed his phone back in his pocket.</p>
<p>A bird flew past the window, it’s fleeting shadow crossing Youngjae’s features. Jaebeom turned his attention toward the blue sky and its puffy white companions. “Two entirely different medians…”</p>
<p>Youngjae quietly admired Jaebeom, “What could we possibly create together?” He silently spoke, as if not to disturb his concentration.</p>
<p>Jaebeom answered absentmindedly, “Something beautiful, I hope.” </p>
<p>Youngjae immediately got up from his seat, shocking Jaebeom at the sudden noise and movement. “You’re leaving?”</p>
<p>Youngjae nodded, not even turning toward him, face already obstructed by the facemask. He didn’t even give Jaebeom a chance to say bye before leaving, suavely turning the corner of the table and out to the door. Jaebeom’s eyes followed him all the while.</p>
<p>Frankly, he was dumbfounded. Everything seemed fine up until that moment. As if mocking him, a big thick cloud took temporary residence in front of the sun, obstructing its reassuring rays. Eyes lingering on the door, he silently wished he would come back and say he was only joking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Late Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaebeom was feeling some very weird feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this ones a little short... sorry for typos ahead of time!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Because the class was mostly independent work, they only met twice a week; Mondays and Fridays. That meant that Jaebeom had to go three days thinking of Youngjae’s sudden departure from class. It was more than enough time to run their entire interaction and overanalyze everything over and over again. Despite their uncertain departure, he still couldn’t shake the feeling of <i>something</i> sparking.</p>
<p>All the while he mopped, he lay on the floor of his living room. His head resting on his arm turned toward the TV but clearly not pay attention to anything that was being said. Their figures were just filling in for visual distraction. His roommate would have ignored it if he hadn’t been at it for almost a day.</p>
<p>With his long legs, he stepped over him and sat down on the couch behind him. “Why so mopey?” All he got in response were incomprehensible mumbles. “C’mon man, you’re gonna become a safety hazard if you keep lying there. What if I break my neck?” He used his foot to lightly kick Jaebeom’s butt. All that did was make him lie face down.</p>
<p>“You can just walk over me, Yug.” Jaebeom lamely protested.</p>
<p>Yugyeom continued to push his butt, mostly to just test how far he could take it given Jaebeom’s current state. “What the hell happened to you yesterday? The semester barely started and the weather’s been great lately.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before Jaebeom attempted to punch his foot. It worked though, he finally sat up, disheveled hair facing in every which way. “Nothing happened, but something happened...” He tilted his head to the side, face showing visible confusion. “I’m not really sure.” He scratched his head.</p>
<p>Yugyeom slowly nodded, silver locks bouncing at the movement, “Sounds complicated.”</p>
<p>Jaebeom sighed, defeated. He threw himself back onto the floor, “yeah.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Yugyeom lightly pushed Jaebeom’s leg. “Bam and I were supposed to meet to get some drinks to kick off of the semester, do you wanna come with?” </p>
<p>Jaebeom thought it over for a while and came to the conclusion that Yugyeom was right, it would be best for him to get out of the house. Hopefully that would help him get out of his head too. “I’ll leave you two to it.” He pointed at Yugyeom to keep him from kicking him again, innocent smile looking back at him. “But I will go for a walk and see what inspires me. Maybe grab some dinner afterwards.”</p>
<p>Yugyeom obnoxiously clapped, “That’s the Beom I know and love!”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“We’re going to the usual spot if you wanna stop by, but I’ll text you if we leave before,” Yugyeom said before they went their separate ways.</p>
<p>“Thanks, gyeom. Have fun and be safe. Tell Bam I say hi.” They waved to each other as they turned away.</p>
<p>Yugyeom was right, the day was really nice. There were only a few hours left in the evening, a few hours left until the sun retreated to the other side of the world. Jaebeom felt grateful for it, and the clear sky it hung in. He took in it for a while, there was no telling if he would see it tomorrow.</p>
<p>He walked without a particular direction for a while, bopping his head to that flowed into his ears. He felt his camera around in his coat pocket, picturing its familiar shape in his mind’s eye. He told Yugyeom he was going to look for something at inspired him, but his mind seemed to have already found what, or who. The one person that made him feel like taking a photo again.</p>
<p>Jaebeom ended up by a small lake a bit of a walk away from his apartment. The deeper blue of the night was beginning to make way, the fight for dominance reflecting beautifully off the lakes surface. The ducks idly floating by caused small ripples on the water, creating an entirely new image of their own. </p>
<p>There had been a lot on his mind the past couple of months, at times it felt like he hardly even had time to breath. He was barely able to get himself into a healthier mindset after years of imbalance with the help of a therapist (he owed it to Yugyeom for encouraging him to seek professional help). He no longer wanted to worry about the bigger image, it was too broad and too scary to bare. He wanted to take a deep breath and appreciate the subtle beauties of life, making it a personal mission to capture everything that moved him in the slightest, hoping whoever were to see the photos would see the ingeniousness of the smaller things.</p>
<p>He pulled out his trusty Yashica T4 point-and-shoot camera, rolled the film into place, and brought the camera up to his eye. Holding his breath to not disturb the scene, he snapped the photo.</p>
<p>With a sigh, he plopped down onto the grass. Some French song Jaebeom had in his playlist came on, its melancholy melody was the perfect soundtrack to his own melancholy. Even though he didn’t quite understand the lyrics, he felt himself sinking into it.<br/>
With his back against the grass, he followed the birds that danced along the sky. Of course, his mind was brought back to Youngjae. The thought of his smile seemed to further the bloom of something in his brain. </p>
<p>
  <i>“What could we possibly make together?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Something beautiful, I hope.”</i>
</p>
<p>His subconscious had spoken for him, but did he really mean it? He wasn’t sure where to draw the line between him and the voice that took control over him. It was very strange to him how his heart seemed to come back to life having only just met him and barely spoken a word. <i>It must have been his eyes</i>. Could such a brief interaction really have done that much for Jaebeom? Was he even ready to take the dangerous plunge?</p>
<p>He could barely tell what he was feeling.</p>
<p>
 <i>Inspiration.<i> His subconscious spoke yet again.</i></i>
</p>
<p>Maybe so.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahh an artist’s heart indeed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. After Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A sneak peak into Jaebeoms past</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>short one again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following two days, Jaebeom was scheduled at his part-time job. He was an apprentice at a photography studio and helped develop rolls people dropped off. A few times a month they even had classes to teach people how the process worked and allowed them a try at it themselves. They did digital printing too, but someone else was in charge of that, he personally preferred the more analog side of photography.</p>
<p>Jaebeom knew the owner of the shop his whole life, he happened to be a lifelong friend of his fathers. Jaebeom used to be close to his son too. There was an added level of trust and familiarity between the two. </p>
<p>That particular day happened to be a workshop day. At the end of the day, they closed up shop and cleaned in comfortable silence. Jaebeom locked the door to the dark room and hung his apron on the hook next to the door. Mr. Kim leaned against a table, swinging the shop keys in his index finger. Jaebeom walked toward him with a smile.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling about your last semester so far?” The older man asked, gentle smile on his face.</p>
<p>Jaebeom cocked his head from side to side, “Don’t really know how to feel about it now.”</p>
<p>“Not excited?” His eyebrow was raised in question.</p>
<p>“Well,” Jaebeom thought his words over. “Of course, I’m excited. It’s been a lot of work to get here. In more ways than one.” He said the last words in nearly a whisper, head slightly lowered, he focused his gaze on their shoes. “There’s a lot I still have to experience and learn, but once this is over… I’ll be completely alone in the wild.”</p>
<p>The older man palmed the stubble along his jaw, nodding. “Understandable.” He thought his next words through, “You’ve done great so far. In more ways than one.” He repeated Jaebeom’s words, causing him to look up at him. “Don’t doubt yourself or your abilities. Continue exploring the world and capturing your muses whenever they come to you. Though this might not necessarily partake to your academia, I want you to continue striving for happiness.” Their eyes truly met for the first time that day. The older man had the same gentle smile as always, though Jaebeom couldn’t really return it. He knew he would understand. “He would want you to be happy.” </p>
<p>These words packed a special weight to them, they hung heavy in his heart. All Jaebeom could do was turn away and nod. He felt Mr. Kim’s familiar hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Whoever or whatever it is, whenever you find it, don’t let it go so easily. You deserve firmness and stability.” His words flowed gently, knocking at the doors Jaebeom kept locked. “I don’t mean to make you sad, son. Time will continue to pass and eventually we’ll have to go along with it. Or it’ll just pile up at our feet, nothing being done. It’s been a few years already, I don’t mean for you to move on as if it never happened, but I want you to be happy, truly happy.”</p>
<p>They reached the back of the shop and he flicked off all the lights off, leaving them standing in a darkness that seemed to put everything off balance. “I’ve been trying.” Jaebeom finally spoke. “These past four years have been hard, sometimes it feels like it happened yesterday. Sometimes it feels like it happened in a distant pass. Nonetheless, I’ve tried my best to move forward.” He took a deep breath, exhale coming out shaky. “Sometimes I’m scared I’m going to forget him.” He admitted. “As funny as it sounds, I don’t want to depend on photos to see his smile but attempting to keep the memories fresh, keeps me from making new ones with someone else and coming at peace with myself- without him.” The conversation seemed to be taking a bigger toll on him than the entire workday. </p>
<p>Mr. Kim moved his hand from side to side along his back, an action Jaebeom had gotten used to over time. It was comforting and helped him ease down a bit. “Things happened for a reason, whatever the reason though, only God knows. I can never seem to figure out why he does the things he does, but alas, we all have to keep playing along.” He finished his words off with a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. </p>
<p>Jaebeom stood quiet for a few moments, then finally asked, “Do you still miss him?”</p>
<p>A sad chuckle left him, “So much I can’t bare it.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” He must have told him those words a million times by now.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to be sorry about.” He must have responded with those words a million times by now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*hugs*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pretty Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The sky is gray but Jaebeom ends up having a better day than he thought he would.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it’s moving now yall i promise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Jaebeom’s eyes opened, they landed on the hideous gray sky outside his window. He couldn’t help but take it as a type of omen. He wanted nothing more than to stay in bed, safe from the cloud’s mockery. But unfortunately, he couldn’t. It was still the first week of class and it was university policy to attend the entire first two weeks or risk being dropped. </p><p>With a groan, he rolled off of his bed and got dressed. Adorned in all black, he felt in tune with the weather. </p><p>Yugyeom knocked on the bathroom door while Jaebeom brushed his teeth, “I cut up some fruits if you want some.”</p><p>Jaebeom replied what Yugyeom could just barely make out as a ‘thank you’.</p><p>“I’m gonna head out then. Remember, there is a blue sky above those clouds!” He said in a sing-song voice before waving bye to him.</p><p>The corner of Jaebeom’s lips twitched, an attempt at a smile. He appreciated Yugyeom for trying.</p><p>He spat into the sink and looked as the toothpaste slowly made its way to the drain, yesterday’s conversation with his boss continued to play in the back of his head.</p><p>
  <i>It doesn’t quite feel like that.</i>
</p><p>He really just wanted the sky to clear up, </p><p>~</p><p>With his mood already shot, he didn’t feel too eager about going to class. He could barely even get himself excited about seeing Youngjae, there was the chance they wouldn’t even interact, so there was no point.</p><p>With this in mind, he walked straight to the back of the class and sat down at his usual seat, not bothering to look for who was or wasn’t there. He turned the volume on his headphones on louder and rested his head in his arms, eyes closed. His thoughts kept wandering to someone from a distant past and someone from a close present.</p><p>After a few songs that did nothing but worsen his mood, someone decided to disturb his sulking by pulling out one of his headphones. “Leave me alone…” He grumbled.</p><p>“Class is starting soon but suit yourself.” </p><p>Jaebeom momentarily forgot how to breath, it was Youngjae. He slowly opened his eyes and saw him looking down at him. Indifferent look on his face. Again, he turned away uninterested. “Sorry, I thought you were Mark,” he said, trying to ignore his feeling of embarrassment. So much for not interacting. He sat up, and leaned back on his seat, stretching his back. He used this new angle to quickly assess Youngjae, taking in the sight of him being so close.</p><p>“Don’t fret,” he shrugged, eyes cast down on his phone. Jaebeom noted that he had a privacy screen protector, not that he wanted to look, but it said something about Youngjae’s character.</p><p>They sat in uncomfortable silence for a while, Jaebeom wasn’t sure what to say and neither of them seemed in any mood to talk. It felt like class was never going to start, but the students walking in and talking around them reminded him that they had to do the same eventually. </p><p>Youngjae broke their silence first, “Why didn’t you text me” </p><p>Jaebeom’s eyes darted to him, he was looking back toward him, hair covering his gaze. “I was supposed to?”</p><p>“Good point… guess you weren’t,” He turned away nodding slowly, impressed at the response.  “I would have liked it if you did though.” Jaebeom almost didn’t catch the words before they floated away. </p><p>His heart picked up pace, a mix of embarrassment and <i>something</i> else. He opened his mouth to speak but the professor walking in shouting for them to quiet down gave him no choice but to leave it at that. </p><p>
  <i>He’s the one that walked out.</i>
</p><p>He knew that was a lame excuse, but how was he supposed to chat nonchalantly after that?</p><p>“On Monday you all got to chat, I hope you continued to these past few days,” Jaebeom’s hand involuntarily clenched at the words. “For today, I want you to work together on a quick improve piece. My painting majors, I’ll accept sketches for this one. Ceramic majors, the wheels are in the parking lot,” The class laughed at his lame joke and he continued giving the other majors different options of what to do. “And photography related majors… capture something that’ll move me. I expect you all to work well together.” Jaebeom felt burdened by the assignment, yeah it was a studio class and he had no choice, but he really didn’t think anything would work out with Youngjae the ways things were going. </p><p>Youngjae turned in his chair, facing him. “What are we going to do about this?” His eyes as sharp as ever, and voice showing no hints of any other emotion but indifference, made Jaebeom feel kind of nervous. He wished Youngjae would take his mask off.</p><p>“About?”</p><p>Youngjae gave him a questionable look, “…the assignment?” Jaebeom felt impressed at how well he was able to depict emotion with just his eyes and eyebrows.</p><p>“Oh,” he leaned forward onto the table, Youngjae’s eyes following his movements. “Well, I have my camera with me, I just need to find inspiration.” He silently wanted him to turn away.</p><p>Youngjae hummed, stare unwavering. “Would you mind if I sketch you?”</p><p>Jaebeom’s brain seemed to forget how to process words, he stayed silent for a while, the words working on loop in his head. </p><p>“I’m not going to do a full bust or anything, either,” Youngjae said. “I really don’t feel like drawing an apple and I doubt the professor would be moved by a photo of one.” </p><p>Jaebeom finally tuned toward Youngjae, seated in the same position he was when they last spoke. “Sure.” It wasn’t like he could say no. As if in thank you, he pulled his mask down, giving him the privilege of seeing the rest of his pretty face.</p><p>Youngjae smiled at the word and it seemed genuine. Youngjae reached down to pull his sketchbook and a small pencil case from his bag, “I’ll try my best to make you look nice.” The smile lingering on his face.</p><p>
  <i>What a pretty smile.</i>
</p><p>When the silence settled this time, it didn’t feel as uncomfortable as before. Jaebeom still felt a bit embarrassed at their earlier interaction, but he had a feeling it was going to become a constant. He quietly admired the side of Youngjae he was witnessing, his beat-up sketch book leaning against his knee as his eyes shot from him to his page, right hand working diligently. There was something in him that couldn’t settle down at having those eyes look at him so intently, worried that they would be able to see past the surface.</p><p>Still, he felt utterly captivated by Youngjae. The daylight casted perfect shadows across his fac, the stray strands of hair that escaped from the back of his ear and hung just in front of him, the furrow of his eyebrows as he concentrated. Jaebeom felt the urge to capture these small things and hold them in space to come back to appreciate whenever he wanted.</p><p>Before he knew it, he had his camera out and up to his face. He centered Youngjae perfectly and held his breath, capturing a photo of the artist at work. The professor said, ‘capture something that’ll move me’, but he wasn’t thinking about that now. </p><p>Youngjae seemed to not have noticed, full concentration on his work. He used this to his advantage to continue admiring him, taking photos at a reasonable interval. A smile was beginning to take over his features. </p><p>“Youngjae…,” He softly spoke.. “Youngjae…” He tried again but nothing. He slightly leaned over and slid his hand down over the page he was working on, attempting to catch his attention.</p><p>As cool as ever, Youngjae continued looking down at the page, and traced the shape of Jaebeom’s hand with the other side of his drawing pencil. Jaebeom laughed at the playful action, it seemed to alleviate some of his nerves, along with the smile that formed on Youngjae’s face.</p><p>“What do you want.” He looked up, smile unwavering.</p><p>He tapped his fingers on the book, “I want to see.”</p><p>Youngjae thought it over, observing Jaebeom’s face. “I guess you can,” he nodded to himself. He grabbed one of Jaebeom’s fingers and lifted it away from his book, then turned it toward him.</p><p>Jaebeom’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ at what he saw. He didn’t doubt Youngjae’s abilities in the slightest, but actually seeing his work was a pleasant surprise. He was able to capture small features of him with such realism in such a short amount of time, it was awe inspiring. “You even got the little dent by my eyebrow! How did you even notice that?” He pointed at the small sketch.</p><p>“It caught my attention; you have an interesting face.” Youngjae simply said.</p><p>Jaebeom’s cheeks turned pink at the words. Youngjae even sketched his famous twin moles, his hand holding the camera, the collar of his shirt, and several other small features. “These are really nice Youngjae, I’m flattered.”</p><p>Youngjae turned the sketchbook toward himself again and slowly traced the small drawings with his eyes. “Thank you.”</p><p>He heard the shutter of a camera and looked up, only for another to follow. All he could see was Jaebeom’s smile under the camera. He smiled at the realization that he was having his photo taken by Jaebeom, and that he was smiling at him. He covered his face, “Stop!” He could just make out the sound of Jaebeom stifling his laughter, and another shutter following. “Jaebeom!”</p><p>The man in question was just able to get away with a few more shots before Youngjae reached out and snatched the camera out of his hands, turning it toward its owner instead. He let out a small gasp, partially from surprise, but mostly at how happy he was feeling. </p><p>“Let’s see how you like it!” Youngjae laughed, holding the camera to his face, he snapped a few shots of Jaebeom laughing.</p><p>Jaebeom reached out and grabbed Youngjae’s hand, “That’s my thing!”</p><p>Youngjae tried to fight him off but was quickly beaten when Jaebeom took a hold of his sketchbook. “Fine, fine! You win!” </p><p>Laughing, they traded back their precious belongings. Their laughter died down and their silence was quickly replaced by the sounds of students working around them, all oblivious to their little interaction.</p><p>Youngjae looked down at his sketchbook with a faint smile, “You know, you have this habit.” He pointed to his own eye, referring to Jaebeom’s. “Of looking out the window, or toward the sky, rather.”</p><p>Jaebeom nodded with a hum, “I’ve been told.”</p><p>“Whys that?” He closed his sketchbook and rested his hands on it. He looked straight at Jaebeom.</p><p>“That’s the question…” He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his face. “I have a special connection with it. If I’m being honest, I hate days like this,” He turned his gaze back to the ugly gray sky outside, his face involuntarily frowning. “My mood depends heavily on whether he sky is clear or not. Clear blue sky with a few clouds is my favorite.”</p><p>Youngjae kept silent for a few moments, eyes as observant as ever. Jaebeom couldn’t quite meet his gaze. “So, how’s your mood today? It’s kind of bleak out there.” He asked.</p><p>A few birds flew past the window, though their shadows not as strong as the other day. “Not so bad, a lot better than I thought it would be.” He finally found the courage to meet Youngjae’s gaze. “Thanks to you.” He shocked himself at this newfound courage.</p><p>It was Youngjae who looked away this time, eyes focused on his own hands. “Glad I could help.” He placed the book on the table next to him, carefully placing his pencil on top of it. “I’d like to get to know you better,” he turned toward Jaebeom again, eyes meeting his. “We are stuck with each other for the next five months after all. It would make this whole process easier if I knew who I have to collaborate with.”</p><p>A gentle smile quickly spread across his face, “I would like that too.” He placed a hand on the table and leaned near him. “Sorry about what I said earlier, I just wasn’t sure what to do when you left so abruptly last time.”</p><p>Youngjae hummed, looking down at Jaebeom’s hand. “I guess I owe you an apology for that too.” But he offered no explanation.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” he turned his hand over, showing him his palm. “Friends?”</p><p>Youngjae reflected his gentle smile, placing his own  hand over Jaebeom’s. “Friends.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>finally :””)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Start Of (pt.1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group is set to meet up for something to eat after their busy days. Jaebeom gets jealous and makes a fool out of himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its been a while, my bad!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks passed by smoothly, some days the sky was clear and others it was cloudy, nonetheless, Jaebeom began to realize that he would already wake up in a good mood. He had found a new source of energy (of course though, he never minded a clear sky). Youngjae and him talked almost every day, whether it was a few messages or full-blown conversations, they were in constant communication with each other. The time they spent in class together was no longer awkward, Jaebeom came to understand that Youngjae’s cold stares were simply just the eyes of an observant artist. And according to Youngjae, Jaebeom had the same look in his eyes.</p><p>They learned that they were both from Korea. Youngjae grew up in a seaside village while Jaebeom grew up on the other side of the country in a farming village. Where Jaebeom found guidance in the blue sky, Youngjae found peace in the clear waves. They both found inspiration for their art through this personal relationship with nature.</p><p>And by pure chance, Youngjae already knew some of his friends. He lived with Bambam in a building by the lake they were so fond of and by part of Bambam, he knew Yugyeom. For some odd reason, he was quite buddy-buddy with their friend Jackson as well, he only found it strange because their majors were in completely different realms- Jackson’s was sports related and theirs were art related (Jaebeom met him during their freshman year in a moral general class). He still wasn’t quite sure what to think about that, but he would save the questions for another time, just honest pure simple curiosity (so he told himself).</p><p>They still hadn’t decided on a theme for their project because they were too busy getting to know each other, but like Youngjae told him earlier, it was important to the creative process. Jaebeom couldn’t help but feel like the bonds they were creating were for more than just a grade.</p><p>~</p><p>On that particular day, they were both busier than usual. Jaebeom’s boss thought it would be a good idea to schedule two workshops in a day, in the morning and in the evening, on top of the regular work the shop already had to take care of. The problem was that the only other person besides him who knew how to operate the dark room was the boss man himself. So, he had no choice but to work a 12-hour shift on a beautiful Wednesday. If he didn’t already know the man, he would have walked out as soon as his 8th hour finished. </p><p>Youngjae was busy too, the oil paint shop he worked at got several bulk orders for various of their high-quality, store made, paints. From what he had told Jaebeom, it was a job that required patience, attention to detail, and intense concentration. There was a thin line between too much and too little pigments in linseed oil, the cost of the things needed to make them was expensive so the less mistakes the better. </p><p>The last workshop ended and Jaebeom fell back onto the nearest chair, a loud groan leaving his fatigued body. “I quit!” </p><p>He could hear the bosses laugh from the other side of the shop, “It was nice while it lasted!”</p><p>Jaebeom gasped, “You’d really let me go that easily?!”</p><p>He laughed again, “It’s just another day in the industry.”</p><p>“Wow… can’t trust anyone anymore. First, they think two workshops in a day is a good idea and then they go ahead and let you quit... It’s a sick world we live in,” Jaebeom crossed his arms at his chest, shaking his head, waving hair emphasizing his movements. A smile on his face all the while. </p><p>Mr. Kim walked up to him, attempting to stifle a laugh, “It only gets sicker.” He said with the most dad nod ever. “But of course, I’m joking,” the typical proud dad smile decorates his face now, directed at the tired looking Jaebeom. “You did good today, Jaebeom. I appreciate your hard work… please don’t quit.”</p><p>It was Jaebeom’s turn to laugh now, “This is the only development shop in town, I couldn’t even if I wanted to!”</p><p>“You don’t want to though, right?” He shot Jaebeom a faux glare.</p><p>“I don’t!” Jaebeom looked away, waving his arms around.</p><p>“Good…” Mr. Kim crossed his arms at his chest and leaned back on the table Jaebeom sat in front of. “Can I tell you something I’ve noticed, Jaebeom?” He nodded. “You seem happier.”</p><p>Jaebeom’s mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. He just closed his mouth again.</p><p>He nodded, “Your overall demeaner has brightened up… whatever it is you’re doing, keep doing it. Whoever it is you’re seeing, keep seeing them.”</p><p>Jaebeom leaned his head back, eyes focused on the fluorescent lights above them. “I made a new friend…” he trailed off, a blush coming to his cheeks at the thought of him. Mr. Kim patiently waited for him to continue. “…and he means a lot to me.”</p><p>“That makes me really happy to hear Jaebeom, truly.” He leaned in and gave him a supportive squeeze on the shoulder, eyes meeting.</p><p>“Thank you for being so supportive,” he gave him a smile. “But I beg you, no more doubles.”</p><p>After his small exchange with his boss, they went about their ways to finish tiding their respective areas in the shop. In the darkroom, Jaebeom made sure all the solution containers were well closed and trays in order, wiping down the counters, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He brought it out and clicked it on, only to see a swarm of messages clog up his lock screen. It seemed like Bambam got excited and made a group chat with the four of them. </p><p>3 baddies &amp; Jaebeom</p><p>Bam: hey friends~~~<br/>Yug: I am your boyfriend<br/>Bam: …okay…….?<br/>Bam: anyway guys!<br/>Yug: 😭 <br/>Bam: I know you’ve all been busy today! Let’s meet up for dinner and some non-alcoholic drinks at the usual café to celebrate a successful day! Yugyeoms paying~<br/>Yug: ummmmm??????<br/>YJ: yugyeom’s so sweet &lt;33333<br/>Bam: right~~~?!<br/>Yug: ahhh….<br/>Bam: meet there at 8! <br/>Yug: bam….<br/>YJ: ill make my way after work, it should be a little while longer<br/>Beom: jae, want me to meet you? I’m about to head out from here<br/>YJ: yeah, sure :)<br/>Bam: isn’t that cute<br/>YJ: shut up<br/>Beom: don’t<br/>Bam: 🙊hehe<br/>Yug: deserve<br/>Bam: yugyeom…<br/>Yug: 🙊hehe<br/>Beom: I’ll be around there in 10ish jae!<br/>YJ: cool, I’ll be done around then… see you in a bit<br/>Yug: bam.. babe…<br/>Bam: …what<br/>Yug: do u wanna pick me up? 🥺<br/>Bam: no<br/>Yug: 😭 love is pain<br/>Bam: …<br/>Bam: I’ll be there in 10 🤥❤️<br/>YJ: gag<br/>Beom: 🤢</p><p>It took a knock on the door for him to finally look away from his phone, he slightly jumped at the noise.</p><p>“Almost done in here?” Mr. Kim eyed him, smile on his face at catching him in the act.</p><p>Jaebeom locked his phone and put it back in his pocket, “Yep.” His ears were just a touch red.</p><p>“Cool, let’s lock up,” he moved out of the doorway to allow Jaebeom to step out. </p><p>Jaebeom hung up his apron and threw on his hoodie and jacket, Mr. Kim doing the same. “When should I come in next?” </p><p>He shook his head, “Like I said, you worked hard today. I’ll give you the rest of the week off.” Jaebeom let out a small gasp, making him chuckle. “So, next Saturday.”</p><p>Jaebeom brought a hand up to his chest, “Thank you. If you need me for anything though, I don’t mind stopping by.”</p><p>He waved his hand in front of his face, as if shooing the words away, “Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Jaebeom gave him a slight bow, “Next week then.” He glanced at the clock on the wall in front of him, calculating how much time he had left to get to Youngjae’s job. </p><p>“You can go ahead; you shouldn’t make him wait.” </p><p>“How do you know-“</p><p>He was cut off by his loud laughter, only for him to open the back door and push him out of it. “I’ll see you next week!” and with that he closed the door, leaving a happy but stunned Jaebeom standing in the alley.</p><p>He took out his phone to let Youngjae know he was on his way and put on his headphones, playing a NERD song that always put him in a good mood. Even though he had just seen Youngjae the previous day for class, he was really looking forward to this last minute meet up. The fatigue disappearing from his body..</p><p>When he made it to the corner of the shop’s block, he was just able to make out the shape of Youngjae standing outside talking to someone. That someone had bright red hair, and Jaebeom immediately knew who it was.</p><p>“Jaebeom!” He called out to him first, Youngjae turning around in result. Jaebeom almost sighed at the sight of him but had to maintain his composure.</p><p>Standing next to Youngjae, he flashed him a smile and he to him too. He turned his attention to the red headed demon in front of them, “Mark, hey.”</p><p>“We were just talking about you,” he smiled at him, his canines in full display. </p><p>“Good things, I hope?” He crossed his arms, holding his jacket tighter to him at the feeling of a cold breeze that passed by them.</p><p>Youngjae shook his head, “All bad, all bad.” </p><p>Jaebeom turned to him with a slight pout. “I haven’t even done anything.” All he got was a shrug.</p><p>“Don’t think too hard, you’ll end up hurting yourself,” Mark teased, sticking out his tongue.</p><p>His pout turned to a scowl as he turned to Mark, “You’re lucky I don’t believe in violence.” The two onlookers laughed, “What are you doing here anyway?”</p><p>“This is my family’s shop, man!”, Mark motioned for to the shop in question with his left hand, a dumbfounded Jaebeom looked back at him. “I stopped by to help Youngjae finish the orders.”</p><p>“What?!” He turned to Youngjae, “Really?!”</p><p>Youngjae nodded once again, “It’s literally called Yien Oils, Jaebeom.” He pointed to the small sign over the shop. </p><p>“It’s a family tradition,” Mark added, a proud look on his face. “And a family name.”</p><p>“Oh god,” Jaebeom pinched the bridge of his nose. “As if I couldn’t hate you more.” Youngjae lightly slapped his arm with a small gasp, Mark only laughed. “I’m kidding,” He reassured, mostly to stop Youngjae from shooting daggers at him. “But damn Mark. That’s pretty cool.”</p><p>Mark shrugged, “If you ever decide to try out painting hit me up, I got you with good deals.”</p><p>“You sound like a drug dealer,” Youngjae said with a slight laugh.</p><p>“Maybe so... if you ever need to unwind, you know where to find me, Choi.” He smirked at him.</p><p>Shock took over like the flirtatious words were directed to him. Jaebeom’s focus quickly shifted from Mark to Youngjae,<i> is he blushing????</i> His jaw clenched, “Anyway, we got somewhere we got be,” He involuntarily put an arm around Youngjae’s shoulder, surprised at himself when he realized what he did. He could just make out a confused look on Youngjae’s face from his peripheral vision. They had their fair exchange of small innocent touches- Youngjae’s hands lingering after he playfully slapped him while laughing at one of his lame jokes or Jaebeom attempting to pry his camera from Youngjae’s hands when trying to take a photo of him instead. But the timing right now only set him up for embarrassment.</p><p>“My bad,” he shot Jaebeom a small innocent smile, “I’ll let you two go then.” Mark turned to Youngjae, “I’ll see you around Choi,” and he turned to make eye contact with Jaebeom’s serious ones, seemingly amused by his reaction. “You too, Im.” And walked past them, leaving the two standing next to each other in silence.</p><p>Youngjae turned his head to better see Jaebeom, he could just make out a slight gleam of something in his eyes, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Jaebeom shook his head, “Nothing. We should go, they’re probably already there.” He dropped his arm from around Youngjae and stuffed his hands in his pockets. His hands balling to fists at how silly he felt for his little show out.</p><p>Youngjae was too confused to say anything, not sure how to take Jaebeom’s demeaner. Whatever it was, he was just going to assume it was the result of a busy workday. With a shrug, he started walking, Jaebeom lagging a half-step behind him. </p><p><i>Idiot</i>, Jaebeom scolded himself seeing Youngjae putting on his headphones. </p><p>They would usually share.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>will upload pt.2 tmrw! pls tell me what u think so far :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Start Of (pt.2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cont.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a little late my bad! made sure to make this longer :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrived with the same silence they departed with. Youngjae walked in first, not bothering to hold the door for Jaebeom who walked behind him all the while. He could tell it kind of annoyed Youngjae, the air shifts around him. They immediately spotted the chatty pair in a booth near the back of the café. </p>
<p>“Friends!” Bambam shouted toward them, earning him a few annoyed stares from others at the café.</p>
<p>Youngjae slid into the booth next to him with a slight scowl, “Be quiet.”</p>
<p>Jaebeom wordlessly took a seat, next to Yugyeom, across from Youngjae. “Shut up...” He grumbled. He couldn’t quite bring himself to look up at Youngjae just yet. He folded his arms on the table and laid his head down, taking a moment to close his eyes.</p>
<p>“Sheesh, no fun.” Bambam rolled his eyes, not even thinking twice about Jaebeom’s state.</p>
<p>Youngjae unbuttoned his coat and hung it up on the hook next to their booth. “Were you guys waiting long?” His eyes lingered on Jaebeom for a second before the focusing his attention on his friends.</p>
<p>Yugyeom eyed Jaebeom with a cocked eyebrow and decided to comfort him with a gentle hand massaging his back. “Nope. We got here maybe 10 minutes ago.” He leaned down to better see Jaebeom’s face, he noticed a frown playing on his lips and his eyebrows furrowing. “Rough day at work?” He brought his thumb up to Jaebeom’s forehead and forced his scowl away with little protest from him. Jaebeom only replied with a small nod.</p>
<p>Youngjae silently observed their interaction. He knew how close the pair was, but he hardly really saw their bond in action aside from the usual bickering. The two quietly exchanged a few words as Yugyeom continued to rub his back. He wondered what it must be like to have someone like that in his life. </p>
<p>“Did you hear me?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” Youngjae forced his eyes away from the scene taking place in front of him and turned to Bambam.</p>
<p>Bambam rolled his eyes at him, “I asked, how was work.”</p>
<p>Youngjae gave him an apologetic smile, trying his best to not pay attention to his peripheral vision. “It was hard.”</p>
<p>Bambam eyed him through squinted eyes, “something happened.” It was definitely not a question.</p>
<p>“What?” His eyebrows immediately furrowed in confusion. </p>
<p>Bambam shook his head, “nothing.” He turned back to Yugyeom who seemed to have finished his conversation with Jaebeom.</p>
<p>Before Youngjae could ask him what he meant, Bambam had his hands on Yugyeom’s and was leaning in for a kiss. He had nothing against the pair, but he had to look away. But between them and Jaebeom’s still slump over figure, he had a hard time deciding where to land his eyes. Now he was confused about why Jaebeom was acting the way he was and what Bambam meant. He internally groaned and forced his eyes shut, index and middle fingers rubbing circles on his temples.</p>
<p>Jaebeom couldn’t get over how stupid he felt. He was at fault for the awkward atmosphere between Youngjae and him and for ruining their dinner plans. Although they were all together, he ruined the good mood that was supposed to be there.</p>
<p>“You can sleep at home, Jaebeom.” A hand with skinny fingers wrapped around his bicep and attempted to shake him. “C’mon, let me see your handsome face.” It took a few more shakes and groans of protest for Jaebeom to finally look up, a forced smile on his face. “Well, I guess that’ll do.” Bambam turned to Youngjae who was still massaging his head and did the same, pulling at his arm. “You too, let me see those pretty eyes~” Though it took some work, Bambam eventually got Youngjae to annoyingly glare at him, but that was suffice. </p>
<p>“Maybe when you all have food in you, you’ll feel better,” Yugyeom softly added. </p>
<p>Jaebeom nodded, shrugging off his jacket and putting it down between Yugyeom and him. It was impossible not to be drawn into conversation around Bambam, he had a way of capturing peoples attention. Though, that didn’t stop him from awkwardly folding his hands in front of himself, then unfolding them and crossing them on his lap, and finally deciding to interlock his fingers over the table. This was all in result to the fleeting eye contact he was making with Youngjae in midst of the conversation. </p>
<p>Though Jaebeom couldn’t bring himself to hold contact, he noticed something in his stare. He sensed it was different than the usual observant look in his eyes.</p>
<p>Jaebeom winced when he felt a gentle but firm kick on his shin. “Ow.”</p>
<p>“What happened?” Yugyeom asked beside him.</p>
<p>The kick came again and though Jaebeom had his moments, he knew it was an indicator to not say anything. “I thought I was gonna get a cramp,” he said, darting his eyes to the man in front of him.</p>
<p>“Cause you’ve been on your feet all day, you’re probably dehydrated and you don’t even know it!” Bambam chastised with a pointed finger.</p>
<p>“Yeah, probably...” was all he could say.</p>
<p>Before Bambam could continue with his lecture, their waiter came with their order, momentarily putting a halt to their conversation. Once everything was sat down and they said their thanks, the pair next to them wasted no time at digging in.</p>
<p>“We should go wash our hands,” Youngjae’s voice trailed into his ear.</p>
<p>It took him a couple moments for Jaebeom to realize Youngjae was talking to him, that and another gentle kick. “I uh, grabbed some hand sanitizer when we came in...”</p>
<p>“Don’t be gross! You handle all those chemicals at work you think hand sanitizers gonna help?” He was just barely able to make the words from Bambam’s stuffed mouth.</p>
<p>Yugyeom agreed with a nod and a nudge. He couldn’t bring himself to protest when Youngjae got up and wrapped his hand around his forearm, “C’mon.” Any excuse to get out of it was futile, and Jaebeom knew it.</p>
<p>For some unknown reason, Jaebeom’s heart began to speed up. Maybe it was the feeling of Youngjae’s soft hand firmly holding onto him. Or the way Youngjae pushed him away against the door. He stepped back with his arms crossed over his chest. If the circumstances were different Jaebeom would feel more excited than nervous.</p>
<p>“Whats up with you?” His sharp eyes were pinning him down to the spot.</p>
<p>He looked up at him, focusing his eyes on his fringe instead. He still couldn’t meet his eyes. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Don’t be lame, Jaebeom. You’ve been acting weird since we met up.” He flatly said, unimpressed by his question.</p>
<p>Jaebeom sighed and sagged his shoulders. There was really no helping it. He did feel somewhat relieved given how tense he was. He shrugged, “I have no good reason, really...” He felt like such a loser.</p>
<p>Youngjae stood quiet for a bit, then spoke up. “Does it have to do with Mark?”</p>
<p>Jaebeom crossed his arms over his chest and paused before nodding,  finally getting the guts to meet Youngjae’s eyes.</p>
<p>Youngjae raised a questioning eyebrow, “Okay... what about him?” Jaebeom didn’t notice Youngjae’s fist tightened around him.</p>
<p>Jaebeom let out a breath, “It’s dumb, forget it. I’m sorry I was acting weird.” He uncrossed his arms and walked pass Youngjae to the sink. He felt Youngjae’s eyes on his back. He couldn’t bring himself to admit his jealousy, because then he’d be admitting to something else as well. Something he wasn’t sure he was quite ready to face. Especially not in the gratified confines of the cafés bathroom with Youngjae so close to him. </p>
<p>Youngjae said nothing but walked to stand next to him. He put a tentative hand just over his shoulder blade. “Whatever it was that was bothering you, don’t just bottle it in. You’re my friend, I don’t want to walk in awkward silence with you again. Okay?”</p>
<p>Jaebeom was sure Youngjae felt him tense up at his touch, but that would mean he also felt him relax at his words. “You’re right. I’m sorry again.” He met Youngjae’s eyes through the mirror and gave him a half smile. Though, the word <i>friend</i> continued to resonate in him. Youngjae gave him the privilege of a smile, it was beautiful enough to quiet the word down.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. I’m sorry I kicked you.” He quickly rubbed his back and dropped his hand down to the sink.</p>
<p>Jaebeom left out a laugh, “I deserved it.” The atmosphere was back to normal with them. It felt so much lighter than before. Better. </p>
<p>Youngjae nudged him with his hip to stand in front of the mirror next to him, “Yeah, you did.” Jaebeom’s defeated frown made him laugh. “C’mon, let’s wash our hands, they’re probably going to eat our food if we don’t hurry up.” Youngjae felt something drop from his shoulders. That was the first time since their second meeting that the air felt strange around them. It was gone now though, the comfort was back.</p>
<p>Jaebeom hastily agreed, earning him the sound of his beautiful laugh. They did their best attempt at washing their hands at the same time in the tiny sink, though futile, the silly interaction left them feeling better. Their shirts were quickly scattered with small droplets of water.</p>
<p>They walked back to the table side by side, visibly in a better mood. “Took you two long enough,” Bambam eye’d they suspiciously.</p>
<p>“What were you doing in there, huh?” Yugyeom decided to join in, just for the hell of it.</p>
<p>Youngjae pointed his fork at Yugyeom, “Practicing good hygiene, something you wouldn’t know about.” His finger moved down to his shirt that had more than a few stains from his food.</p>
<p>Yugyeom’s cheek’s flared as he looked down at the stains, but he smiled nonetheless. Bambam chimed in to defend his boyfriend, still thinking he looked very cute when his cheeks were pink. “Hey! Leave my boyfriend alone,” he forced Youngjae’s hand down to the table. “Worry about yours instead!”</p>
<p>Youngjae turned to him with a gasp, “What?! What boyfriend?!” He on the other hand gotten pretty good at hiding his embarrassment.</p>
<p>Jaebeom shook his head at Bambam, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. He’d gotten better at it too. “Shut up, Bam.” He grabbed a chip from his plate and threw it at him, landing square on his chest.</p>
<p>Bambam dramatically winced and rubbed the spot where he was hit, “Madman...”</p>
<p>Eventually, the pink on Youngjae’s cheek’s disappeared as their bickering settled down. Apparently, everybody but Jaebeom knew that Mark’s family owned the only oil shop in town. They weren’t at all fazed by Youngjae’s mention of him when he talked about how Mark went to help him finish the orders for the day. Jaebeom paid extra attention to Youngjae as he spoke about him though, his initial nerves threatened to resurface as a smile spread across his face as he talked about them working together.</p>
<p>“And you, Beom?” Yugyeom asked once Youngjae finished.</p>
<p>Jaebeom turned to him, he was still muddling over that smile. “And I what?”</p>
<p>“Did anything fun happen at work today?” He repeated his question, patient as ever.</p>
<p>Jaebeom shrugged, pushing the remaining chips on his plate around. “Not really, just twice the amount of work with the two workshops. I don’t know if this constitutes as fun but Mr. Kim gave me the rest of next week off.”</p>
<p>Yugyeom whistled, impressed. “Good ol’ Mr. Kim!”</p>
<p>“He’s always been so nice to you, lucky bastard.” Bambam said, propping his head on his arm with a tired look.</p>
<p>Youngjae looked from Yugyeom to Bambam than to Jaebeom, a confused expression on his face. “Is that your boss?”</p>
<p>Jaebeom nodded, “Yeah, but he’s more of a mentor,” he paused. “Maybe even like an uncle.” He nodded again with a smile.</p>
<p>Youngjae couldn’t quite see how someone would such a close relationship with their boss. “How’s that even possible?”</p>
<p>Yugyeom leaned forward onto the table, “We’ve known Mr. Kim for years. He’s the dad of our frie-“ He paused when he felt a hand on his thigh, and turned to Jaebeom. Immediately catching himself, he turned back to Youngjae, “He’s Jaebeom’s dad’s childhood friend.” </p>
<p>Youngjae took a mental note of their short exchange but said nothing of it. Even Bambam looked like he was going to stop him from completing his sentence. “I guess I have to agree with Bam on this one,” he turned to Jaebeom with a small smile. “Lucky bastard.” </p>
<p>Yugyeom patted the hand on his thigh in apology before it retreated. Jaebeom sagged his shoulders and let out a defeated laugh, “Thanks, I guess.”</p>
<p>“See, it’s good to have a boyfriend with connections,” Bambam said, feeling the need to lighten the atmosphere before it went south again, even if it meant sacrificing his friends.</p>
<p>Youngjae groaned, “Bambam... what boyfriend?!” He nudged him with his elbow, an annoyed scowl on his face. He didn’t catch the small smile Jaebeom wore as he shook his head.</p>
<p>Saved by the bell, or the waiter, he appeared next to their table. “I’m gonna need you all to shut. up.”</p>
<p>They all turned to him with unimpressed expressions before bursting out in laughter at Jacksons attempt to be stern.</p>
<p>“I hate you guys,” Jackson rolled his eyes. “Except you, Youngjae.” He quickly added with a smile.</p>
<p>Yugyeom stacked the now empty plates on top of each other and passed them to Jackson. “No fun! What happened to the other guy?”</p>
<p>“He called me to take over cause he couldn’t deal with such an obnoxious table.” He said indifferently, almost convincing them.</p>
<p>“We weren’t even doing anythinggg,” Bambam exasperated.</p>
<p>“Say that to the other guy,” Jackson shook his head. “Give me a sec.” He turned around to place the pile of plates on the counter. He was swiftly back to their table and crossed his arms at his chest, “what’s this I hear about boyfriends?” He squinted his eyes in suspicion.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Youngjae annoying groaned. He was starting to hate the word- more so because of how it made him feel. Anxious, both in a good and bad way. </p>
<p>“I’m just bothering Youngjae, just look at how fun it is!” Bambam let out a laugh when Youngjae slapped away his hand.</p>
<p>Jackson let out a small gasp, “Boyfriend? I thought I was the only man in your life!” Jaebeom’s smile almost faltered, but he was quickly able to force it into place.</p>
<p>“Please,” Youngjae leaned back on the seat, visibly defeated by all this boyfriend talk. “You wish.” He looked down at the table, not sure if it was a good idea to meet Jaebeom’s eyes.</p>
<p>Jackson put a hand down on the table and leaned in, close to Youngjae’s face. He looked up at him wish a frown, not quite appreciating how close he was- but he didn’t mind it either. “Who’s the other man?” </p>
<p>There was something about their proximity that Jaebeom was having a hard time being okay with though, not that he had a say in it either way. This wasn’t the first time he’s experienced their interesting <i>antics</i>,  it was the first time he’s seen them so close to each other. The feeling he had was the same feeling he got when he saw Mark very obviously flirting with him. The smirk that took over Youngjae’s face wasn’t doing anything to alleviate Jaebeom’s residual nerves either.</p>
<p>“None of your business,” Youngjae placed a firm hand on Jackson’s chest and pushed him back up, but he still kept it in place once he was upright. </p>
<p>Jackson placed his hand over Youngjae’s, a smirk on his handsome face as well. “Is it him?” He pointed at Jaebeom with his free hand, not even bothering to turn to him.</p>
<p>Youngjae was brought back to the table. A surprised look taking over his face, it was as if he forgot Jaebeom was there (or so that was how Jaebeom interpreted the look). It seemed like the words caught at Youngjae’s throat with how he opened and closed his mouth. Jaebeom swiftly looked away, and darted his eyes from their hands to Jackson’s smirking face.</p>
<p>“Boo!” Yugyeom said beside him. “Foul play!” He swatted away the hand that was still pointing at Jaebeom (after exchanging a look with Bam about how they were both acting, even if they themselves didn’t know).</p>
<p>“Don’t you have other tables to bother?” Bambam leaned in, shooting makeshift darts at Jackson.</p>
<p>Jackson laughed, “I’m just trying to defend what’s mine, jeez.” He closed his hold around Youngjae’s hand.</p>
<p>But he quickly pulled it away, “You wish.” His once confident demeanor vanished, but maybe Jaebeom was the only one who noticed it.</p>
<p>“I could easily beat him up, Youngjae.” He shifted his attention from him to the others at the table. “Anyway, are you all gonna order something else or should I kick you out now?”</p>
<p>“You’re so annoying!” Bambam said with a laugh, Yugyeom joining him with throwing a crumbled paper at Jackson. Though the three around them laughed it off, the tension that Youngjae and Jaebeom just managed to get rid of was back in full force. Jaebeom felt the weight twice as much though. It was a very hard feeling to decipher.</p>
<p>They eventually did agree that it was a good time to head back, none of them protesting otherwise given how tired they were. While Youngjae went to the bathroom, Jaebeom paid for his meal. Of course, not without Jackson teasing him about it. Yugyeom decided he wanted to get a chocolate shake to go so Bambam waited with him. </p>
<p>Jaebeom went to wait outside, what he was waiting for exactly, he wasn’t sure. He stuffed his hands deep in his jacket’s pockets and stared down at the ground, trying to see if there was anything in the cracked concrete that could help him sort his mind. The only thing the jagged pattern was able to do was reflect his thoughts. </p>
<p>
  <i>Should I feel this... uneasy? We’re friends, he said it himself. Only friends. So are they. </i>
</p>
<p>“Drop something?” </p>
<p>Jaebeom looked up and was met by Youngjae’s tired looking eyes over a black face mask that completed his all black outfit. He shook his head and looked back at the cracks, “Nope, I’m just tired.”</p>
<p>Youngjae hummed, accompanying him against the wall. He looked down at the cracks, trying to see what Jaebeom was so intrigued by. He figured it was nothing he’d be able to see. “Thanks for paying for me stuff, I owe you.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” He said with a shrug. </p>
<p>Youngjae only nodded, not sure what to say. After a busy work day and emotionally filled dinner with his friends, and a lot of other things in between, Youngjae felt tired. The silent night and the constant droning of the cars that passed by them was beginning to lull him to sleep. His head involuntarily dipped to the side and bumped Jaebeom’s shoulder, shocking the both of them. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” he mumbled, standing upright again.</p>
<p>Jaebeom didn’t answer, just pulled his hand out if his pocket and gently forced Youngjae’s head back down onto his shoulder. He kept his hand against his soft hair for a moment before stuffing it back in his jacket. His heart was beating a mile a minute, but despite everything, it felt like the right thing to do. Silent gestures like that were how they managed to get so close in the first place. It’s what friends do, of course.</p>
<p>Youngjae’s initial sleepiness immediately dispersed at the sudden gesture, his eyes slightly widened at the feeling of Jaebeom’s hand on his face but softened at the result of it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was blaming the cold air for the light red that began to prick at his cheeks. If just leaning against this shoulder was this comfortable, he could only imagine the home that his arms must be.</p>
<p>The soft image of falling asleep in his arms Youngjae was having was swiftly rattled by the bell of the café door opening. He shot up from his spot and tried his best to look unfazed by it. Jaebeom turned to him and noticed a frown playing at his lips, he almost regretted it. Youngjae didn’t want him to think he was embarrassed.</p>
<p>“It’s colddd...” Bambam said, walking up to them with his arms holding onto his jacket. Yugyeom of course took that as a sign to wrap an arm around his shoulder, completely ignorant to the cold as he sipped on his chocolate milkshake.</p>
<p>“I got you,” Yugyeom sweetly said, slightly squeezing Bambam against him, who only laughed tiredly. “I’ll walk you back to your place.”</p>
<p>Bambam softly patted his belly, “Are you guys coming with?”</p>
<p>“Su-“</p>
<p>“We’re gonna take the long way back,” Youngjae said, cutting Jaebeom short. He gave Jaebeom a quick glance before turning back to their friends.</p>
<p>A smirk played on Bambam’s lips, but satisfied with how much he’s teased the pair that night, he decided to leave it at that. “I want him home before 11, okay?” He pointed at Jaebeom, who only rolled his eyes in response.</p>
<p>Yugyeom pushed Bambam’s hand down, “Later guys, be safe!”</p>
<p>Jaebeom waved at him, “I’ll see you later.”</p>
<p>Yugyeom turned them around and shouted over his shoulder, “Peace!” </p>
<p>Alone again, Jaebeom and Youngjae awkwardly glanced at each other. “Lead the way,” Jaebeom said.</p>
<p>Youngjae nodded and turned around, leaving Jaebeom behind him again. But this time he walked along side him, matching his pace, staying close. They did just what Youngjae said they would, walk. There was no talking involved <s>yet</s>. Just the constant droning of cars, and indistinct conversations of people that passed them by. Their only way of showing they knew they were together was the consist bumping of their arms.</p>
<p>Jaebeom channelled that confidence from earlier and decided to take at it again. “Can I ask you a question?”</p>
<p>Youngjae took a moment to response but eventually did, with a hum.</p>
<p>“What do you have going on with Jackson?” His voice faltered at the end. As curious as he was he hoped asking wasn’t crossing any type of line.</p>
<p>“Nothing. We had a thing once though,” Youngjae casually said with a shrug. </p>
<p>Jaebeom coughed in surprise but tried to play it off. “A thing?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it never developed to romantic or anything. We were just bored and made out a couple times. So the best way to describe it is ‘a thing.’” He added another shrug to emphasize his indifference for the whole ordeal. Jaebeom’s silence persuaded him to keep going. “It swiftly ended with no hard feelings, he just likes to keep bringing it up to boost his ego.”</p>
<p>Jaebeom knew he walked into this, but knowing it now for certain, a bud if jealousy threatened to bloom. He finally put a name to that uneasy feeling from earlier- jealousy. “Mhm...” Having a hard time coming to terms with this new found feeling, he was having a hard time understand how he never knew about it before. “You know what’s weird?”</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“It’s kind of strange how I didn’t meet you sooner. From the looks of it you already have bonds with the people around me, and I’ve only known you for less than two months.” He looked down at the ground and snuggled into his jacket, the tiredness looming behind his eyes. He couldn’t bring himself to care about what he said, he just wanted to talk to him.</p>
<p>Youngjae thought the words through for a moment, eyes focused on a small park that was coming into view. “It is kind of strange, but it makes sense at the same time. I spend 80% of my time on my studio and I’m not necessarily memorable enough for people to talk about me. Though I may already be familiar with your friends, I prefer being alone more than anything. I don’t really try to put myself out there, actively seek out friends, or go to parties that often. I really only interact with people if I have to... I met Mark through work and I only see other painting majors at my job. Bambam though, it’s funny.” He laughed recollecting how they met. “We sat next to each other for an art critic and he would not shut up. I found him funny and easy going so I didn’t mind him invading my silence too much. Eventually, and surprisingly we moved in together. Nonetheless, that’s just how I’ve gotten by, and I like it that way.” He finished with a slight nod, satisfied with everything he said.</p>
<p>Jaebeom smiled, luckily he was still snuggled into his jacket so Youngjae wouldn’t see. It’s been a long time since he’s heard him talk that much, this time though, it was about himself. He’d learned something new about him. “I can understand that... so if we never got partnered for this project, you would’ve never talked to me?”</p>
<p>“Most likely,” he answered with no hesitation, but a smile evident in his words.</p>
<p>“Harsh, but like I said, understandable. If anything I would’ve met you later on through Yugyeom or Bambam.” The thought that Youngjae would have come into his life eventually soothed away any sadness that threatened to surface. Youngjae was a part of his life now, and he was by his side. He silently wished he had met him sooner.</p>
<p>Youngjae pulled down his mask and flashed Jaebeom a small, but warm smile. “Very true,” he softly said.</p>
<p>Jaebeom almost choked on his saliva, but casually coughed out again. “Well... if that’s the case, how did you meet Jackson?”</p>
<p>Youngjae‘s smile shifted, unimpressed but amused. “You’re still with that?” Jaebeom quickly looked away and nodded, only burying himself deeper into his jacket. “I went into the shop before closing cause I was half dead from working on a project all day. In the state of my delirium I told him he was hot and that I’d like to pain him like one of those french girls so one thing led to another and he had me up against the pastry display. Just the way things go,” He finished nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Jaebeom dryly replied, trying to force his brain to not imagine anything. “They were right, about curiosity and the cat.” The bud was threatening to bloom.</p>
<p>As if it was the most natural thing, Youngjae sneaked his way into Jaebeom’s pocket, lacing his fingers around his. Jaebeom turned to him, stunned. “That’s what you get for being nosy.”</p>
<p>Youngjae continued to wear that pretty soft smile, and the bud bloomed into a single red rose. The color of his cheeks reflected it. “That’s what I get...” he closed his fingers around his, giving them a gentle squeeze to make they were real. Youngjae let out a small laugh next to him.</p>
<p>They fell back into their silence, but this time it wasn’t filled with any of their tension from earlier. It was warm, it was new, it was... promising. Though, they were going to have to talk about a few things, they couldn’t shake away the thought that their hands fit perfectly together. He was so so nervous. The word friend kept repeating in his head, but he was too focused on the warmth radiating the pay it much attention.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please feel free to leave comments or your thoughts!! id love to see any try of feedback :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a little something ive been holding onto for a while :) i have so many ideas for it, i hope it ends up being a good read!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>